coad thingie
by wootfoot
Summary: After the last book Torak, Renn, wolf etc. are living in the forest. Then someone traps them in a cave. Starts with Renn having a flashback.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coad or it's characters. **

**If you read the first book you can notice that Renn was almost constantly eating things when talking to Torak. Hehe. **

** Chapta one **

They had followed the tracks of who-ever-it-was who took the deer for some days now.

Suddenly they heard a sound in front of them. Hord, who earlier had talked loud about what he

was going to do with the thief when the found him, went silent at once and took a step in behind

Oslak.

Renn made a silent sigh, but not silent enough for Oslak not to notice, and he gave here a

look which told her to keep her mouth shut. She nodded apologetic.

They crept forward and looked out on the path where the thief was walking.

Renn got surprised. On the path a boy was walking, in the same age as she.

She had expected the thief to be older.

Oslak used hand motions to tell Renn and Hord to move around the boy so he couldn't escape when

they would try to capture him. So they did. Oslak was behind the boy and he took a step forward,

grabbed the boys jacket and lifted him up.

The boy was very strange. He actually didn't seem to know that the deer was one of the Raven

Clan belongings, and when Renn though about it, he actually didn't seem to know anything at all.

And his only friend was a wolf! Renn didn't really have any friends herself, but she was at least not

a friend with an Animal. They started walking, and Renn took every chance she could to tease the

boy about things he didn't know.

After a half days march they reached the camp. Renn noticed that Hord started walking in another,

more self-assured way. She sighed. Her brother had never really cared about anything else than

impress on other people.

The boy who had stolen the deer looked in shock around the camp. Then his eyes stopped where

Dyrati stood. Renn felt something, but she couldn't tell what.

"We have saved you some soup" Dyrati said and looked shyly at Hord, who ignored her.

"Dyrati saved you some soup" Ren said in a much meaner tone than she had expected. Hord

ignored her too.

The boys name was Torak, and he was from the Wolf Clan. He had lived with his father his entire

life, but his father was now dead.

Renn couldn't help but feeling a bit of compassion when she heard this, her father was dead to.

When Fin-Kedinn said that the boy was going to be killed she almost felt sad, but figured that it was

the bears fault, which had forced them to accept these new rules.

Torak didn't die, however, he fought with Hord, and won.

Later that day she visited him where he was tied.

"what are you doing here" he asked her. She didn't really know why. She didn't really have anyone

else to be with. When she later found out that he was the Listener, she knew what she had to do.

She had to help him escape and go with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coad or its characters. **

** Chapta Two  
**

"Hey Renn, time to move on" Torak padded her arm softly.

"Oh, ok" she answered.

"What where you thinking about?" he asked while picking up his gear.

"Nothing, nothing" Renn answered, and to Torak surprise, blushed. He knew it was something,

Renn didn't use to blush so often, but he choose to let it be since he didn't wanted to destroy the

good mood she was clearly in. He just smiled at her and walked away to find Wolf.

They had left the Raven Clan for about two moons back, and they had walked south all of that time.

The southern forest was as big as the one they where used to, and they both felt a lot like home in it,

although Torak understood that Renn sometimes missed the Raven Clan. The climate this south was

warmer than they where used to, and they had to make new, thinner, clothes about a moon back.

They avoided other people. Renn and Torak hadn't speaked open about it, but Torak guessed that

they both wanted to be left alone in peace.

They built their shelter on a hill with a view that covered almost all of the eastern forest.

when the sun started to go down, the land turned red.

The wolfs where out hunting when Torak found Renn who stood watching the sun. Without really

thinking, Torak walked up to Renn and hugged her from behind. She froze. Torak got scared. Had

he done anything wrong? Renn must have felt his insecurity because she relaxed and put her hands

on his. They stood like that until the sun went down, then Renn softly freed herself and walked into

the shelter. Torak looked after her in terror until she put her head out of the opening.

"Are you coming?" she asked with a big smile on her lips. Torak gave her a wolfish grin, nodded,

and then followed her into the shelter. So far so good.

Inside the shelter, both of them avoided looking at each other. They where both having really red

faces. Then Torak suddenly felt a mashing pain in the back of his head. Renn looked at whatever hit

his head in fright. When the thing hurried up to hurt Renn to, Torak saw what it was. It was a

Tokoroth! Then everything went black...

Torak lay on his back in total darkness. He could recognize a certain pressure on his chest, a

pressure he didn't wanted to feel. He was in a cave.

After his eyes got used to the darkness he could just about make out the caves formations, he

started to realize that he was trapped in a small room. Where was Renn, Wolf, Darkfur and Pebble?

Or even Rip and Rek? Torak started howling but after receiving no answer he closed his mouth.

He was thinking about if he should spirit walk, and decided not to. The cave was evil, and he could

on some places feel demons trying to get out. Then he heard a sound from when a rock was being

pushed, and someone who carried a torch entered the room Torak was captured in. When Torak got

used to the bright light he saw who it was... but it couldn't be?

"So, you're finally up" said Hord


	3. Chapter 3

**I don not own coad or any of its charcters **

**I wasn't sure about all translations so please don't kill me if you notice any mistakes, **

**mostly beacuse i don't want to die. **

**Chapter 3 **

Everything had happen so quickly. He had battled Torak. Then he fell towards the bear, the bear that he had helped create, the bear that he had captured. It was dead. Hord was it almost.

Torak looked at them both. Hord could see him in the corner of his eyes, but he didn't spoke a word.

He wanted revenge.

Something had followed Hord from the mountain. A part of the bears souls had got captured in him, he had been to close to it after its death. He tried to fight it, but it was so strong! Some people had helped him for a while, but he could hardly remember them... When he woke up one day in their shelter they where dead! And he knew he was responsible, so he had to leave.

He began walking south. He avoided other people. He ate everything, hunters, prey , everything!

Sometimes he killed just because he felt for it.

He journeyed further south than he had ever been, further south than he had heard anyone been. All that time he was driven to something. It was a cave. The part that was left of Hord didn't wanted to step inside, he could feel the walls vibrate with evil. But that part was far to small to listen.

In one of the caves deepest caves he could hear whisperings. They talked to him. The one that talked most sounded like a viper, it was all twisty and corruptive. It came from a woman. It where 6 voices altogether, most of them sounded evil, but one of them (sometimes two of the voices) told him to hold his ground, to not give in to the demons powers completely. The voices most often came from a man, powerful like a wolf, but sometimes it also came from a insecure woman, blind like a bat.

Most of the voices just talked to him when they wanted him to do something. He feared one voice more than he feared the others, even the demon within him feared it. It came from a woman.

It was the woman that had told him to send his tokorths out to capture the Raven girl and the Clanless.

Hord looked different. Bigger, more powerful and more evil. Then Torak saw something flashing by in his eyes, and all of a sudden Hord didn't feel as terrifying, he looked more uncertain and scared. Then it flashed again, and Hord was powerful once again.

They had left the room Torak had been in and they where now walking around inside the tunnels in the cave. Torak could feel the evil from the demons within the caves wall. A tokoroth followed him and Hord.

After walking for sometime Hord suddenly stopped in the middle of a cave.

Torak could see his and Renns equipment laying next to the wall. Thinking of Renn made him scared, he worried sick about her.

The cave looked like all of the other caves and Torak got surprised when Hord suddenly stopped in the middle of it. It looked like he was listening, he moved slowly forwards and pressed his ear against the wall. When Hord moved closer to the wall Torak could make out a painting. It was the soul eaters mark, surrounded by paintings of animals. Hord had his ear next to the one that looked like a viper. Then he started talking with the wall, all was in a blur, he could only make out some few words, none of them seemed to be of any importance.

When Hord was talking the tokoroths (one more had joined them by now) tied Torak against a big stone.

Hord stopped talking and leaved the chamber. The tokoroths didn't follow him, they stayed and guarded Torak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier: I do not own Coad or any of the charcters in Coad. **

**Chapter 4**

Renn was furious. She was locked inside a small chamber inside a cave, and had no idea how she had got there. She knew where the exit of her chamber was, but it was to heavy to move. It would take at least three people to move it.

The only thing she thought about was finding the person responsible for capturing her, and hurt that person! For the moment she was to angry to think about who it might be.

She had thought that everything would be over when all the Soul-eaters now where dead. That she and Torak where free to live the life they wanted.

Renn wondered where the wolfs where, and if they where captured too. She recalled them being out hunting when she and Torak got caught, but she wasn't certain. She missed Torak.

Suddenly the stone door started to move. In the opening stood Hord.

"Hord?" Renn looked at him, not knowing what to think.

"Come" Hord showed no signs in recognising her. He looked like Hord, but in someway he didn't. She knew her brother would never have been able to move that door by himself.

Renn started following him when noticing a sharp stone laying on the floor of the cave. She picked it up.

"keep going" Hord yelled angrily at her.

"but didn't you die..." Renn started. Hord ignored her. He walked after her with a knife pointing to her back.

Renn took a deep breath, turned around and took a step to the side. The knife missed her by an inch. She took the stone and smashed it in Hords head. Nothing happened. Hord just stood there, and in his eyes Renn could see him fighting with something inside him. She turned around and started running.

**Wolf pov **

Wolf was walking around on the small rough. He didn't liked it, but it made him closer to Tall tailless. The big wet lay between them. It was the big wet you could drink, not the salt one, but Wolf didn't drink anything, he could feel demons in the water.

Darkfur and Pebble walked up to Wolf. Darkfur licked him on his nose and Pebble bit him in his ear. They missed the Tall tailless and the Pack sister too.

Wolf walked to the big wet and sat down, he didn't know anyway across. Then he heard something. It was the ravens! They had found the way across, and signalized to him to follow them. The hunt was on.

**Torak time!**

Torak lay tied against the big stone, left in the room by Hord. The tokoroths where still there. They where both armed. He heard a scream echo through the tunnels. At first he got paralysed by fear, but when noticing it wasn't Renns voice he forced himself to start breathing.

Inside his shirt Torak had hidden a small bit of the black root that put him in trance. Before leaving the Raven camp he had asked Dark for some. He had even told Renn about it. She didn't like it but she accepted.

Torak knew that he had to spirit walk. If Hord where going Torak thought he was going Renn was in great danger. He took a part of the black root and putted it in his mouth.

Torak could immediately feel his souls start to wander, and he pushed them against the smallest tokoroth. He started battle the demons soul, but then something that had never happened before happened. Torak souls where dragged out of the tokoroth and into the caves wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coad or its characters **

**Chapter 5**

Torak was in the OtherWorld. Everything was in chaos, things materialized and disappeared all the time.

At first, Torak just stood still and observed, to scare to move, but after realizing he actually wasn't standing on anything he took a step forward. He didn't disappear, but the world around him turned new. Torak took another step forward. The world changed again.

He started walking, following something that in the beginning had looked like a path but now was transformed into a river. He could feel the water, but it didn't make him wet. The river changed to an animal track.

On both sides of the path Torak demons started to come. They didn't looked aggressive and Torak decided not to fear them unless they attacked him. The demons changed into new forms too.

Someone was walking towards Torak. The only reason Torak could see the person was because that person didn't change all the time into something new, he was a solid point in a changing land.

When the person came closer Torak could see that it was a man. Torak recognized him, the man had long black hair and looked a lot like Torak did. It was his father.

"I hoped I wouldn't see you in a long time" Fa said. "And not here, I had hoped to see you at the first tree"

"I'm... sorry" Torak answered not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be, it's not your fault" his father said shaking his head. "I have seen what you have accomplished. I'm proud of you"

Torak was happy to see his father again, but he couldn't help feeling that they where wasting time, and if Renn was in danger...

"We don't have much time" his father answered, as if he had heard what Torak was thinking about.

"Are you alive, or how can you be here?" Torak asked him.

"Please let me explain" his father began. Torak nodded. " I finished me journey to the last tree early, but around five moons ago I was taken here. "

"Five moons... That was when Eostra died!"

"Good thinking" Fa nodded approvingly. " I was taken from the death, and got reborn in the OtherWorld. Of course it all had to do with Eostra."

Torak suddenly realized something.

"But if you're here, shouldn't the other soul-eaters be here to?"

"Everyone except Narrander. I'll start from the beginning. We wanted to help people, we wanted to do good! But then we turned evil. Around 24 years ago, Eostra summoned us – Healers back then, to this cave. She had told Seshru to take her newborn son with her. We had no idea what she was going to do. We didn't even know how powerful she was, this was in the prime of the Healers."

He paused and shook his head.

"She made us paint the marks on the wall. She even let Seshrus son paint one and then..." Fa looked like he couldn't get the words out "she killed him."

"After that she opened a gate to the OtherWorld, and the boy crawled out... alive."

Torak stared at him. "Was this boy Hord?"

"Yes. The boy lived on and Seshru let his fathers clan take care of him. The story could have ended here if the young boy would have showed signs of having magecraft in him, something he had shown to have before but not after."

"No, Hord did have magecraft, he was sent to the deep forest to practice it." Torak recalled and told his father.

"Well, let's say he never showed any magical powers alone" Fa looked like he was thinking. "Hord was very angry and sad when he helped Tenris capture the bear. He hadn't even been able to preform the most simple magic after he'd left the Raven clan."

"But why" Torak asked. He was confused.

"Apperently you lost all your mage powers after being inside the OtherWorld. Eostra saw this in the bones some years after Hord had been there. She got scared, probably for the first and only time in her life. So she told Seshru to enchant her other child with powers that would make us Soul Eaters regain our powers after being dead."

"Renn" Torak whispered"

"Seshru had acctually intended Seaunn to find Renn when she faked trying to turn Renn into a tokoroth."

"R-Renn" Torak whispered again, softer this time.

"I know what she means to you" Fa said and looked at him with sad eyes. "You must go know. Find Renn and don't let anyone of the Soul Eaters come near her!

"When Hord open the gate, will you come to?" Torak didn't want to lose his father this shortly after they'd met.

"I can't, the world spirit condemn those who return from the dead. They loose themselves when on their way to the First tree. I have persuaded Nef to stay here. As soon as the door closes, we will die. That's why demons try to get out."

Now go!" his father hugged him and suddenly Torak was back on the floor in the cave.

Renn came running into the chamber he was in.


	6. Chapter 6

**i do not own any of the characters in Chronicles of Anciant Darkness**. **I do not own Coad, neither. **

**Chapter 6**

Renn came running into the chamber Torak was in. The tokorths where gone. When she noticed Torak she bent down and let him loose. She had a strange look on her face.

"It was..." she began

"Hord" Torak filled out the missing words. Suddenly he remembered what is father had told him. "But there is no time, you need to get out of here!"

"What, why!" Renn forgot to be shocked and looked normal once again, though a bit angry. Torak started explaining. But stopped after hearing a loud voice behind him.

"You're to late" Both Renn and Torak turned around and instantly. There stood Seshru.

Torak raised his bow and took a step to the side, in front of Renn. He could feel her surprise and anger, he had now blocked her vision.

"I could ask you to give me my daughter and by doing so letting you live, but I know it won't do any good " Seshru said looking right at Torak. He could see her licking herself around the lips with her small black tongue. "You like her way to much"

Torak looked at her. He could see that she was beautiful, but it didn't disturb him like it had done before. He knew someone who was even more beautiful.

"We are more than you. Give up. Let it come to you, death can almost feel like a rebirth." Seshru said moving closely forward.

"_We are more than you"_ Torak thought, and then heard his fathers voice inside his head._ "Look behind you!_". He turned around just in time to see Thiazzi sneak up behind them. Torak took hold of Renns arm and dragged her to the wall as she raised her bow and shot her mother.

Torak could see the sadness in her eyes. After all, she had just killed her own mother. He thought to himself that he would tell her, once he had the chance, that she didn't really killed Seshru, only sending her back to the OtherWorld. While thinking he had completely forgot about Thiazzi.

Renn hadn't, though, and she raised her bow once again and shot the big man in his chest.

Suddenly a howl was heard. It was Wolf! Torak returned his howling.

** Wolf **

Wolf could feel the power in his legs while running. He could smell the evil Taillesses, but he didn't fear them. They didn't seem as powerfulas they once where. Wolf, Darkfur and Pebble had already taken care of the demon-childs, they had been driven away, out of the cave.

Wolf could feel the smell of the Eagle owl tailless and the one from the sea, they to where on their way to where Tall tailless and the Pack sister where. Wolf couldn't let them harm anyone in his pack, so started running towards the smell of the bad taillesses.

They were such an easy prey! Wolf had finished them of in a matter of seconds.

Wolf howled to Tall tailless who answered him happily. His hunt had been successful to.


	7. Chapter 7

**DisclaimeR: I do not own CoAD or its characters **

**Chapter 7**

The Soul-eaters had been nothing without their magic, Torak realized, standing inside the chamber with their bodies on the floor. Renn looked at him. She tried to make a small smile, but failed. Torak gave her a wolfish grin and started explaining everything.

"Oh" was all that Renn answered him with, but it looked like she was in a better mood.

"Let's go find Hord" Torak said. It immediately killed Renns smile. For a second Torak didn't believed that she was going to come with him, tracking down Hord and kill him, but when he looked up at her he could see the determination in her eyes.

Renn grabbed Toraks hand. Torak looked surprised at her, but she was wearing a mask of stone and Torak liked holding her hand, so he didn't say anything.

Hord was pinned down in a corner by Wolf, Darkfur and Pebble. Torak happily said hello to the wolfs, not taking his eye of Hord, though.

"How are we going to kill him?" Renn said when the'd finished greeting the wolfs. Torak and Renn were still holding hands, and Torak squeezed Renns hand a bit.

Hord had stayed calm so far. He looked at them all with eyes that wanted to kill.

"I don't think I..." Renn continued without being able to get the words out.

"I can do it" Torak looked in Renns eyes. She nodded. Torak let go of her hand and took a hold of his bow, aiming it at Hord.

Something flashed in Hords eyes. _This is not Hord, Torak thought to himself, this is a demon. _But he knew that Hords souls were in there somewhere. _If only I could make the demon leave. _Then he realised something.

"Renn..." Torak said while lowering his bow. He looked straight down on the ground. "I'm going to spirit walk in him. If I fight the demon it might leave his body."

Renn starred at him in shock. "No, you can't! The demons souls will be to strong, stronger than any animal you've ever spirit walked in!"

"But isn't there anything that can be done to gain control?"

"Well... if you're really going through with this..." She looked uncertain " it might help bringing something with you, holding something in your hand, something that you really love. It will help your spirits fight to gain control, so they can return back to the thing they love."

Torak nodded slowly. He knew that she didn't like magic, and that she did this for his sake.

_Something he really loved... _Different objects circled around inside Toraks head. _His fathers knife, his mothers medicine horn, a part of the forest itself... _Then he knew what to have!_ A part of Wolfs fur! _Full with content, Torak took out his knife and walked over to wolf. He leaned down to cut of the part of fur, when he thought of that he might was doing it the wrong way, so he turned to Renn again.

"Is this the right way?"

"Yes" Renn answered him.

Torak bent down to wolf again. _Thank the world spirit I have Renn to help me, I don't know what to do without her, _He thought to himself. _Renn... _

And suddenly it hit him, shaking his entire world. Wolf was no longer the thing he loved most.

"Is something wrong?" Renn asked, starring at him.

"No... everything is... right" Torak walked up to her, and used his knife to cut of a lock of her hair.

Before she had time to react he lay down on the floor, chewing the small black root. He was still holding the lock of hair.

The demon was strong, but he was no longer any match for Torak. When it had been chased away from Hord, Torak returned to his own body. He felt alive!

Torak turned his head slightly to the left, just in time to see Wolf chasing the demon into the wall of the cave. Renn helped him stand up.

"It was so easy!" Torak looked at her with a wolfish grin.

Renn bent forward and kissed his cheek. Torak blushed but then turned his head around, kissing her on the mouth. Renn answered his kiss. They were both really up and going when a large and very fake moan was heard. It came from Hord.

**

* * *

**

The next moon was something of a blur for Torak, and he could only remember small pieces of it.

They had hunted away the demons from the torkoroths bodies. The tokoroths were to girls, but neither of them could remember their names.

They were both happy and playful and the only thing that showed that they had ever been tokoroths were their pointed and sharp teeth, but Renn told them not to worry about that since it was soon time for the teeth to fall out and get replaced by the stronger teeth that you get when you grow older.

Hord was, well, he was Hord. He still didn't care much for Torak, but he was grateful and respected him. He never leaved Renn and Torak alone, and their kiss started to become a faded memory.

They had been walking north, all of the time heading back to the Raven Clans camp, although both Torak and Renn felt, more than ever, a will to just leave all humans and live in the forest. They would have done this if they had trusted Hord enough to take the children back with him, but they didn't.

When the had reached the camp Fin-Kedinn was happy to see them, surprised though, that they had Hord with them. The two girls soon was returned safely to their own clans.

One night Torak woke up feeling hair tickling his face. He had been sleeping in the shelter he shared with Dark. Torak opened his eyes to find Renns face a few inches from his. She was smiling.

"Hi Renn" was all that Torak managed to say. He looked around the shelter trying to locate where Dark was. He couldn't see him anywhere.

"Renn..." Torak said in a confused voice. "Where is Dark"

"He's out picking ingredients to different potions" Renn said, still with a big smile upon her lips.

"But why are you..." Torak said, even more confused. Renn interrupted him.

"Torak, what do you feel for me?" Renn looked very serious

"Well, I..." His voice trailed of. "I love you, of course"

Renns smile went even bigger

"Do you love me?" Torak asked her, looking a bit anxious.

"Torak..." She sighed. "I have loved you since we first met. Or well, almost"

Torak gave her a wolfish grin.

"Now move over!" Torak obeyed and Renn crawled down next to him. Torak lay his arms around her and soon they were both sleeping.

**The end!**

**Torak and Renn soon moved out in the forest and lived happily ever after. Most of the time.  
**


End file.
